Curtis
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | text=white| name=Curtis | jname=テツ| tmname=Tetsu | image=Curtis Xtransceiver.png | size=128px| caption=Xtransceiver sprite from | age= | years= | gender=Male | colors=yes| eyes=Green| hair=Green| hometown=Unknown| region=Unova | relatives= Unnamed mother, unnamed brother, unnamed sister| trainer=no | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | type=Unknown | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | gameanim=no | pv= | envagame= | javagame= | animecounterpart= | epnum= | epname= | manga= | mangacounterpart= | roundnum= | roundname= | }} Curtis (Japanese: テツ Tetsu), otherwise known under the screen name Christoph (Japanese: テンマ Tenma), is a character that appears in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 if the 's gender is female. He is the male counterpart to Yancy. In the games Curtis is first encountered after the female player picks up the Dropped Item (Xtransceiver) in Nimbasa City. Upon obtaining the item, Curtis calls it and identifies himself as the owner of the lost Xtransceiver. However he is busy at work and is unable to retrieve it at the time, so he asks the female player to hold onto it until he is free from work. He will call his Xtransceiver when the female player is in specific locations around Unova. After exchanging several phone calls, Curtis would note that his work involves traveling to Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh from time to time. The player's relation with Curtis increases as calls are made or received. At the tenth call, Curtis would inform the player that he is finally free from work and would like to retrieve his Xtransceiver back in Nimbasa City. After returning his Xtransceiver, the game will randomly select one of the 15 areas where Curtis called the player initially, and the female player can call Curtis from anywhere in that area. This will happen every time Curtis is called from then on. After the thirtieth call, the player may join Curtis in a ride at the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel. After the first call of every next day, Curtis will ask the player for a Ferris Wheel ride, and if the player has entered the Hall of Fame, he will offer to trade a Pokémon after the ride. Pokémon traded from him have , are at level 50, and have no predetermined nature, gender, or individual values. It is possible to receive multiples of the same species. From the 31st through 49th calls (except the Ferris-Wheel-ride calls), Curtis will say any of a variety of things. On the 50th call, his co-worker will accidentally pick up the phone, revealing Curtis in his working outfit. Curtis, as Christoph, appears in various television shows as a celebrity idol, regardless of the player's gender. Sprites Contact areas Curtis will automatically call the player on any one of fifteen specific spots. They can only be triggered once. *Nimbasa City (behind the Battle Institute) *Driftveil City (on top of the northern hill, below the guarding the Clay Tunnel entrance) *Lentimas Town (on the path behind the northern house towards the hill with the Fire Stone) *Mistralton City (on the southern half of the runway, in the center of the lane) *Undella Town (southwest corner, up the stairs and between the two boulders) *Lacunosa Town (under the bridge in the center of town) * (on the other side of the southern fence, towards the Hyper Potion) * (just above the two shortcut ledges on the south end of the route, east side of the stream) * (on the path between the and the southern house) * (to the left of Shopping Mall Nine, near the L-shaped bush) * (in front of the truck, between it and the stream) * (on the highest hill, down-left most square) * (on the south beach, between the running and the on a sandy corner by the water's edge) * (towards the Abundant Shrine, on top of the waterfall with a small square of land on the right, west of the ) * (west side of the route, south of the and north of the male , middle of the road) Traded to the player Curtis will trade the female player a different Pokémon each day in this order, if the previous one has already been traded. Black , White Kyurem, and s cannot be traded to Curtis. |} Quotes Initial call :"Hello? Oh! Yes. That's right! I dropped my Xtransceiver. I'm talking on an old Xtransceiver right now, so there's no video. Sorry." : "Thank you for finding it. Truth is, I want to come pick it up right away, but… Right now, I'm very busy with work, and I don't have time to pick it up. If you don't mind, could you hang on to it for a little bit?" : "My name's Chr… Ah, I mean… Curtis! Who are you?" : ", huh? OK. When work calms down, I'll come pick it up, so please hang on to it! Also… I'm sure you'll want to keep in touch until I can pick up my Xtransceiver. So, I'll call your Xtransceiver regularly. Bye, then. Thanks again." First call :"Hello? Is this ?" : "…" : "It's me! Yeah! You picked up my Xtransceiver! Hey, it's a little annoying that we can't see each other's faces, isn't it? We won't recognize each other even if we pass on the street. Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Good-bye." Second call :"Hello? Is this ?" : "…" : "Excuse this sudden question, but can you guess what my job is? Ahaha! I guess it's natural you have no idea! Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Good-bye." Third call : "Hello? Is this ?" : "…" : "I'll just think out loud… I love Pokémon! Many of them look cool, I think. , I hope you like Pokémon, too! Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Good-bye." Fourth call : "Hello? Is this ?" : "…" : " is great! I was listening to music just now! Music is wonderful! It gives me energy! , your voice would go well with , I think! Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Good-bye." Fifth call : "Hello? Is this ?" : "…" : "Guess what! Pokémon are quite popular among many of my friends!" : "…" : "Really? happen to be your favorite, too? That's great! Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Good-bye." Sixth call : "Hello? Is this ?" : "…" : ", for me, is a good way to spend the holiday! , how do you spend your…Oh! How rude of me to ask such a question of a lady! Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Good-bye." Seventh call : "Hello! Is this ?" : "..." : "You know what I had a chance to do recently? ! , how about you? s? Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Good-bye." Eighth call : "Hello! Is this ?" : "..." : "I'm going to work harder and harder... and become a great si... Never mind! My job is top secret! How about you, ? The word "" comes to my mind for a reason... Am I right? Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Good-bye." Ninth call : "Hello! Is this ?" : "..." : "Here comes a question! , you're a Pokémon Trainer. How many Badges do you have?" : "..." : "Great! You have Gym Badges? You're a tough Trainer, aren't you? Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Good-bye." Tenth call : "Hello! Is this ? : ''"..." : "Actually, I'm off work today! I'd like to pick up my Xtransceiver. The one you've been keeping for me! Will you come to the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City? Oh, if you can, of course! See you there, ! Goodbye." Nimbasa City : "No! I'm not what you think! ...What? You're ? I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else. Well, uh... I guess, um, nice to meet you! I'm Curtis! You were different than I imagined, so I was a little surprised... Ah ha ha..." : "..." : "I suppose so! We can just talk normally! Thank you, . I'm sorry I couldn't find the time to pick it up earlier. But I really enjoyed talking with you, so maybe I was a little lucky! Ah ha ha... Um... If you don't mind, can I still call you sometime?" : "..." : "Phew. I was really scared you might say no! Can I ask you one more thing? I called you on the Xtransceiver too often, and Ma... I mean one of my coworkers... got really mad at me... So, , could you call me?"'" : ''"..." : "What? Really? Thanks... , you're really nice. I'm usually at work, and sometimes I have trouble picking up a signal... But I'd like it if you check your Xtransceiver often, and give me a call... Ah ha ha! Well, I'll be heading home! Good-bye, !" When the female player calls him :"Ah, ! Yeah, I can talk right now. You know..." Eleventh call :"Thank you so much the other day! I was surprised you were my age! I was guessing you would be older than me by your voice. It made me a little nervous on the Xtransceiver, you know? I'm relieved that I can relax from now on when we talk. I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, . Bye!" Twelfth call :"My hobby is fishing. I'd cast the line wherever I have a good hunch. Different places have different Pokémon, so every fishing experience is a surprise. I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, . Bye!" Thirteenth call :"I may have said this before, but I like Pokémon a lot! When they give off electricity, I feel like I'm energized! Don't you agree they have that kind of charm? Besides, there are so many cool Pokémon among them! I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, . Bye!" Fourteenth call :"Don't you love music? Do you listen to often? Listening to music gives you energy, you know. I may not look it, but I'm pretty good at singing and that stuff. I'd really like you to listen to me sing when we have the opportunity. I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, . Bye!" Fifteenth call :", have you participated in the Pokémon Musical? I've been wanting to play Dress Up by putting my Pokémon in a cool outfit and watch it participate in a musical. If my Pokémon got fan letters, that would really give it some motivation! Ah, I should get back to work. Talk to you later, . Bye!" Sixteenth call :"My days off? I usually go fishing, I guess. Taking some time alone and casting out your line is a good change of pace. I had gone fishing the day I dropped my Xtransceiver, too! So you could say fishing helped us meet, . I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, . Bye!" Seventeenth call :"I have my Pokémon battle often. My job requires me to go to various regions, so I challenge people there and create some fun memories. I'm not that good at battling, though. Ahaha! I'd love to challenge you someday, ! I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, . Bye!" Eighteenth call :"I want to become someone cool. I don't mean someone who appears cool. I'm talking about substance. I have a long way to go... But I believe I'll one day become a person of substance and coolness by working hard at my job. I hope you'd support me in that. I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, . Bye!" Nineteenth call :"My mom and sister were having a Pokémon battle the other day. They were having so much fun! Then my brother started crying, saying he wanted a Pokémon, too. It took us some time to calm him down. I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, . Bye!" Twentieth call :"Time flies when I talk to you, . I must be having the best time. Ahaha! Calls from you are always welcome! I should get back to work now. Talk to you later, . Bye!" Twenty-first call :"Ah, ! Yeah, I can talk right now. Well... Um... I hope you can help me with this. Have you seen what they call the dark tall grass?" :"..." :"I see... So high-level Pokémon may jump out at you... I knew it was a dangerous kind of tall grass. I should tell my brother and sister to be careful, then. Thanks, . Talk to you later." Twenty-second call :"Um... I hope you can help me with this. I want to give my brother a Pokémon." :"..." :"I guess you're right. You think his first Pokémon should be ? I'll go catch one with my brother soon! Thanks, . Talk to you later." Twenty-third call :"Um... I hope you can help me with this. I just made a mistake at work." :"…" :"Yeah... I feel better talking to you, . I'll keep in mind to avoid making the same mistake again. Thanks, . Talk to you later." Twenty-fourth call :"Um... I hope you can help me with this." :"Have you heard of the Medal Rally?" :"…" :"Really? Sounds like a fun event! I have no idea. This strange man caught me off guard by giving me these Medals..." :"I'll start collecting them... since you are." :"Thanks, ." :"Talk to you later." Twenty-fifth call :"Um... I hope you can help me with this." :"I have trouble battling against Leavanny." :"…" :"Of course! I'm glad I asked you... I'll have a Fire-type Pokémon battle Leavanny next time. With this strategy, there's no way I'd lose to my sis... Nevermind!" :"Ahaha!" :"Thanks, ." :"Talk to you later." Twenty-sixth call :"Um... I hope you can help me with this." :"I had an argument with my mom about my job yesterday..." :"…" :"Yeah... I feel better talking to you, . I'll go apologize to my mom. I'll stay calm and be sincere." :"Thanks, ." :"Talk to you later." Twenty-seventh call :"Um... I hope you can help me with this." :"Somebody gave me a Dowsing Machine the other day and..." :"…" :"Oh, I see! The Dowsing Machine can be used in many places. I'll use mine often from now on."' :"Thanks, ." :"Talk to you later." Twenty-eight call :"Um... I hope you can help me with this." :"…" :"How do I…" :"How do I look in this cap?" :"…" :"Ahaha! I'm glad I asked you... Hey, you're making me blush!"' :"Thanks, ." :"Talk to you later." Twenty-ninth call :"Um... I hope you can help me with this." :"I have this person who's really good at what we do at our workplace, and I can't help but feel competitive."' :"…" :"Yeah! I feel better talking to you, . I guess it's not her but my own self that I need to deal with." :"Thanks, ." :"Talk to you later." Thirtieth call :"Um... I hope you can help me with this." :"Er…" :"Umm… I'm off work today, so can we meet somewhere? You've been helping me a lot lately, so I'd love to thank you face-to-face." :"…" :"Really? You can? Great! Can we meet each other at the Ferris wheel? I'm so looking forward to it, !" :"See you later." Nimbasa City (after the Thirtieth call) :"Oh, ! That's great! You came!" :"…" :"What? N-no! I haven't been waiting! I just got here a minute ago. Ah ha ha! Hey, if you don't mind, do you want to ride the Ferris wheel? Nimbasa's Ferris wheel is really famous for having a beautiful view." :"…" :"Really? You don't mind? Great! I've been wanting to ride this Ferris wheel for a long time! But... Only two people can ride it, so I'd given up on riding it! I'm so happy and all worked up! Let's hurry and ride, " :"It's just the two of us." :"When I'm with you, I feel so relaxed somehow." :"I can finally thank you!" :"…" :"Ah ha ha! I'm so thankful for everything you've done for me. I feel like I can work so hard on this job thanks to you, . I'd like it if we could keep talking from time to time..." :"…" :"Ok. I have to get going... Today was just the best!" :"See you later, !" In calls 31-50, Curtis could talk about a variety of things. Trade call :"Ah, ! I'm glad we can talk face-to-face! Ahaha!" :"…" :"What? You want to see me now? Hold... Hold on a sec..." :"… Yep! I think I can make it. How about meeting up at the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa city?" :"I'm sooo looking forward to it, !" :"See you later." Nimbasa City (after calling to meet) :"Oh, ! Ah ha ha! I couldn't wait, so I hurried here. I'm happy to see you! Hey, would you like to ride the Ferris wheel with me? I've become kind of fond of it." :"…" :"Really? That's great! Why did I get so excited all of a sudden? Let's hurry and ride, !" :"The Unova region sure is pretty, isn't it?" :"But it's not the only thing that's pretty around here." :"I wish the whole world could go slower. This Ferris wheel... Time..." :"Hey, . When I was in a different region for work, I caught ... Will you trade me one of your Pokémon? I'll take any Pokémon. I just want to trade!" :No: "Oh. That's too bad. If we have another chance, let's trade Pokémon, all right?" :Yes: "Thank you! also looks happy!" :"… Thanks for coming today. I was really happy you invited me. Being with you again has given me a lot of energy! Ah ha ha! Now I have energy for work! If you don't mind, I'd like it if you invite me again! Well, I'd better get going!" :"See you!" Trivia * As revealed through several Xtransceiver calls, Curtis's favorite hobby is fishing. * Even though Curtis claims he found a nice fishing spot and invites the female player on a fishing trip, he never follows through with that invitation. * Curtis is said to have visited the Viridian Forest in Kanto, Lake of Rage in Johto, Meteor Falls in Hoenn, and Eterna Forest and Lake Verity in Sinnoh. * When the player calls Curtis, or vice versa, the dialogue will be practically the same as Yancy's, but Curtis will word his sentences differently. * Starting from the thirtieth call, Curtis's sprite will begin to blush when talking on the Xtransceiver with the female player, implying he has developed feelings for her. This is the same with Yancy when she's talking with the male player. Names Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters de:Markus (Einall) es:Julián fr:Julien it:Dadì zh:阿铁